Love Maple
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: Después de una junta en el G8 las naciones se van a beber a un bar por el cumpleaños de Italia. ¿que pasara en esta noche alocada? posible secuela del doujin Maple in the love. USAx CA. locuras y momentos tiernos XD Hiatus sin fecha clara


**Mi word esta raro se instala a cada rato, no se a que se pueda deber esto, mi hermano bajo un portable pero sin correcciones es molesto me deja doble trabajo. como no puedo actualizar mis fics de d gray man debido a ello y no he hecho nada y me aburro como en rezo decidí subir este que ya tenia preparado, por lo mismo si hay errores ortográficos por ahí Errr...¿lo siento?**

**Advertencia: si te gusta el USA X UK...¡¿Que rayos haces metida acá?**

**Es mi primer fic de hetalia todo raro, sean prudentes con las criticas que soy peor que Canada(de hacho ya es mi a podo me parezco tanto a el que ya me da miedo) y podría dejar de escribir**

**Notas: las palabras en otros idiomas aquí son básicas por ende hay posibilidad que me equivocara en algunos significados, por ejemplo Du hast creía que era te odio en alemán, aunque me dicen que es usted, cualquiera que sea la traducción correcta la deje por que sentí que quedaba U.U. Vaska que sepa es mierda o estiércol, dato dado por mi hermana mayor que se canso que yo le dijera baka en japones ¬¬U. las típicas letras en ingles de alfred, Clock radio según despertador pero sospecho de su autenticidad. los clásicos sugoi etc de japon que como otakus conocemos etc-**

**sin mas preámbulos disfruten este capi!**

**1.-De copas**

La junta había concluido. Habían pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo gritando y armando jaleo, pero eso ya era común en el G8, mas de uno se iba con la garganta irritada, o sin un gramo de paciencia: varias risas y discusiones se formaban a su alrededor; y el solo se quedaba como siempre, ahí observando.

Canadá, el eterno invisible en las juntas.

El que, si bien no era confundido con fantasma, lo era por silla.

Y ese era uno de esos días.

Rusia se iba a casa en compañía de su hermana Bielorrusia, comentándole que ni bien había comprado sillas parecidas, ninguna se comparaba a la de la sala de juntas, no eran tan cómodas como la que usaba a veces.

Aunque eso era obvio, la silla cómoda y favorita de Rusia-san seria una silla como el, hecha de una nación. Cuando lo averiguara estaba seguro que los países bálticos serian siguientes en ser usados, pobres de ellos. Tan desafortunados como el mismo.

Suspiro saliendo de último de la sala, ya los otros se habían marchado, o eso creyó.

-Hey América

Giro la vista al sentir como le llamaba por la espalda, cuantas veces sucedía eso, ya parecía una rutina.

-Deberías volver ya a tu casa y no hacer el vago por aquí-Reprochó Inglaterra

-uh…señor Inglaterra, lo hace otra vez

-¿El que? Que dices Alfred-suspiro-acaso te volviste a indigestar, te he dicho muchas veces que no comas mientras hablas en la reunión

-Inglaterra-san no-

-¿Qué es esa forma de Hablarme? Da miedo que me hables formal-Expreso con los ojos en blanco y una mueca

-eh yo…

Termino por suspirar con cansancio, esa escena era tan común y el tan tímido e indeciso al hablar, que no lograba evitarla. Lo siguiente si no se equivocaba era alguien uniéndose a la discusión, quizás Japón y luego Francia suspirante desde un rincón ponía fin a la confusión, después tanto el Francés como el Londinense comenzarían a discutir. Tan frecuente que ya no le sorprendía.

-Oí Inglaterra

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo Ludwig?

-Los chicos vamos a tomar algo por el cumpleaños de Veneciano-le hizo una seña señalando al italiano sobre su hombro-¿Te nos unes?

En esta ocasión quien se unió fue Alemania, no era tan común su presencia, en especial luego de tantos conflictos con sus casas. El hombre tan fuerte comedor de wurst y cerveza le vio largo rato, en cierta forma le recordaba a Alfred, su mirada lo puso nervioso al acto.

-Um, pues no tengo que hacer hoy-le miro-¿Tu vas Alfred?

-¿Alfred?-el Alemán reafirmo su mirar-Qué raro, estoy seguro que hable con el apenas hace segundos por allá-señalo

-Ya debes estar viendo mal-se cruzo de brazos-He estado hablando con el desde hace diez minutos

-Pero estoy seguro que lo vi…a menos-le miro fijo-Que el sea…

Se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza, esperaba que no dijera que era un espía o un doble; no quería ser perseguido por el FBI como aquella otra ocasión en el cumpleaños de Alfred, a veces sentía que su gemelo lo hacia sufrir a propósito.

La mirada intimidatoria del alemán ya casi le hacia llorar, podía comprender a Italia a la perfección ahora.

-…Mas rápido en carreras

Una enorme gota de sudor frio resbalo su nuca. Pero siendo América, América la teoría era muy creíble.

-Quien sabe ¿importa?-Arthur movió la cabeza negando

-No supongo-reafirmo el alemán-Bueno entonces…

-De verdad que no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto de diario casi-irrumpió Francis saliendo de una esquina con los brazos cruzados.- se lo he dicho cientos de veces, ese de ahí es Canadá tontos

-¿Eh?-ambos hombres voltearon a unisonó enfocándose en su cara-bueno en realidad en su rulito- sorprendiéndose-¡Ah!

-En verdad ustedes-se llevo la mano a la frente-¿Cuantos años mas necesitan para diferenciarles?; y tú también Matt-le miro fijo-¿cuanto más soportaras esto?

El solo bajo la vista contrariado, era su culpa después de todo, siempre era su culpa.

-Alemania, Alemania-Veneciano iba corriendo estirando la mano con entusiasmo, al llegar se quedo saltando en su sitio-Fui a preguntarle a América y dice que viene

-Yo ya le había dicho Italia-resoplo.

-¿Ve~?-miro a los presentes-Wa América corre muy rápido-señalo hacia Canadá

-No Italia el no…-se cubrió la frente cerrando los ojos-ese no es América

-¿Que yo no soy que?-se quejo Alfred el señalado, varios se sobresaltaron al no verlo llegar, incluso Inglaterra salto asustado-¡Mo! se están juntando en secreto-hizo un mollete-¿Qué planean?

-No planeamos nada Baka-Igi gruño

-Entonces ¿por que se juntan todos aquí?

-No estamos todos-defendió el ingles

-Italia-kun, Alemania-san-llamo Kiku llegando-Rusia-san también asistirá

-¡Lo sabia, es un complot!-chillo escandalosamente el americano

-¡Cállate!

-Hey cálmense los dos-Francia suspiro-en verdad que parecen casados

Una simple insinuación, pero tan hiriente ¿Por qué le era tan hiriente? El canadiense sintió un bloque de piedra en su memoria, había algo que le molestaba. Lo sentía hacia eso de dos semanas, justo cuando se empezó a preguntar el por que su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía, justo como ahora, el americano estaba justo a su lado y solo con eso la respiración se le iba. Lo único que podía recordar de aquellas fechas era que se había despertado en la sala de descanso del lugar donde regularmente tenían junta; estaba en la enfermería durmiendo SOLO, sin nadie que pudiera explicarle que paso desde que se levanto en la mañana hasta las siete de ese día.

-¡Canadá ven con nosotros!

Volvió a la realidad de golpe ¿cuanto había avanzado la conversación mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos? Las demás naciones, sumando ahora Rusia al grupo, le veían en forma expectante ¡Se había vuelto el centro de atención y ni lo había notado! Miro nervioso a todos lados y sin saber como el italiano le había tomado de las manos.

-¿Iras? ¿Iras? ¿Iras?-clamo repetidamente el otro, subiendo y bajando ambos pares de manos a unisonó para su completa y total confusión

-¿Eh?

-Italia, no lo presiones, no sabemos si tiene planes

-ah pero es mi cumpleaños Alemania y quiero invitar a Canadá

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, lo habían identificado de una y encima le invitaban a una celebración ¿Qué tanto se había perdido? El italiano había puesto una carita de cachorro hambriento que le hizo sentirse un villano sin razón, no le quedo mas que asentir despacio, aunque la verdad no sabia ni a donde iban.

-HETALIA-chibi Italia-

-Es extraño ir a un bar-Exclamo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos-Supuse que Italia festejaría su cumpleaños con su gente y un enorme pastel de pasta o algo así

-Ahora que lo mencionas esto es mas típico de Alemania- el francés llevo una mano a su mentón- a no ser que…-se detuvo y torció una sonrisa sancarrona-que pasa Alemania-amplifico su voz para el que iba enfrente de la comitiva-Es acaso que lo que quieres es celebrar tu cumpleaños, ja eso es patetic… Puaj

Sin miramientos el alemán saco una patata de su bolsillo y se lo embutió en la boca.

-Baka-susurro igi con los ojos en blanco viendo como el otro se atragantaba

-oh genial-Rusia estiro la mano- Me prestas una de esas

-¿Con quien piensa usarla?-Noto azul Japón

-Ve~… ¿a que están jugando?-Italia se adelanto de su posición atrás de la comitiva

-No es nada-clamo Ludwig en un suspiro

-¿Ve~?

-oí Italia-llamo Inglaterra-en serio que vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en un bar

-El ya tuvo fiesta en la mañana-Corto el alemán-Pero por la junta de ultimo minuto se fue a la mitad. Así que le dije que como compensación le invitaría a tomar algo…y se lo tomo literal

-¡Alemania es genial me dejo escoger el bar!

-¿Ven lo que digo?-señalo al italiano flotante

-Ya casi llegamos-decía el italiano feliz-eh Francia ni-chan espera a que lleguemos-daba palmaditas al que se atragantaba-no tienes por que sacar vino de ahí

-Muy entusiasmado-Sudor frio ingles

-Sigue siendo su cumpleaños después de todo-una media sonrisa del líder

-Oigan esperen-chillo América-¡Rayos se olvidan de mi importante presencia!

-¡Hey! Es cumpleaños de Italia

-¡Pero yo soy el Héroe!

-Enserio cuanto mas vas a seguir con ese complejo tuyo-igi hizo una mueca-Ve con un psicólogo

-No es ningún complejo. Yo soy ¡un héroe!...y el doctor Richard solo me atiende una vez al mes-agrego en voz baja

-Bien ahora sabemos que los psicólogos no sirven-Susurro antes de girar la vista atrás-en serio no se en que se parecen…eh-conto con los dedos-¿No falta…alguien?

-Seguro es china-interrumpió Rusia dándose vuelta-Voy a buscarle

-¡Ya deja de ver a china hasta en la sopa!

-Es inevitable, Rusia-san come fideos chinos

-¿Uh? Es cierto-Ludwig miro alrededor-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-No me sorprendería si se fue a casa-Clamo el ex boca papa-Es muy tímido después de todo…

Veneciano miro alrededor y…volvió la vista-¡Ahí esta!-señalo un rulo sobresaliente-¡Canadá esta en ese callejón!

Al aludido se le subió el corazón hasta la garganta del puro susto y antes de lograr calmarse un poco ya el italiano le hubo brincado encima poniéndole peor, y eso que estaba ya a dos cuadras de distancia recargado en un callejón; regularmente en ese punto la gente olvidaba su existencia y si lo hacían nunca daban con el a pesar de estar visible.

-¿Qué haces Canadá? ¿Juegas a las escondidas?-pregunto el italiano-¡Ah ya se! ¡Te perdiste!

-Eh…este…yo

-Yo te ayudo-le tomo de la mano-solo sígueme ¿de acuerdo?-le condujo-Alemania me ayudo a salir de un bosque así

Se sintió mas nervioso, erizable. No pudo evitar fijar la vista en la mano que era acogida por la otra de manera cuidadosa y cálida, instándole caminar.

-Se-señor I-Iitalia-llamo dubitativo-n-no quisiera ser…-bajo la vista "una molestia" pensó para sus adentros

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No-desvió la vista-N-nada

-Hey Italia apresúrense

-Ya vamos-alzo el brazo agitándolo

Se dejo guiar manteniendo la mirada todo el tiempo en la calle apedreada por la que transitaban. Los demás países conversaban animadamente, discutiendo el camino que quedaba y las variedades del alcohol la cerveza e al vino del citado lugar. Mathew hacia lo posible para no llamar la atención, el corazón no dejaba de latirle apresuradamente debatiéndose entre la felicidad y la tristeza; felicidad por estar con ellos, por ser parte de un grupo tan mixto, opuesto e alegre, por estar tan cerca de Alfred y verle sonreír; tristeza al saberse el sobrante como siempre, el extra de la convivencia, y, al ver las miradas de amor/odio que intercambiaban Arthur e Alfred frente suyo. Ellos dos tenían mucha historia juntos, a comparación Mathew apenas y podía formar un diez por ciento de esa convivencia con el llamado _su hermano_* América. A pesar de ser cércanos e incluso vivir a escasa distancia, se sentía un perfecto extraño.

-Italia puedes venir un momento-Le llamo Francia al frente con una seña

-Si, ahora vuelvo

El italiano soltó su mano sin vacilación haciéndole sentirse más solitario e innecesario en el lugar, mas aun al ver como Francia le hablaba a Italia escudándose con su mano para no ser oído mas allá de Inglaterra, inconscientemente se encogió un poco en si mismo, bajo la mirada y sonrió con tristeza. Quizás debió irse a casa cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Estas seguro de haber invitado a Canadá?-clamo en voz baja el francés mirando de cuando en cuando al aludido

-Claro-dijo veneciano tan pronto llego a su lado enfrente con Alemania

-Pero este tipo de situaciones son…uhm…¿Cómo decirlo? No son su fuerte-le paso un brazo por el cuello y le habla mas cerca-Solo míralo-indico con la vista entre ellos para no verse raro o sospechoso-Con la vista gacha y sin decir nada, así siempre ha sido, seguramente por tu invitación se sintió obligado y el sin importar cuanto le incomode algo no lo dirá. ¿No crees que fue egoísta de tu parte traerlo? ¡Vaya! Ni yo que le crie puede entenderlo

-Francia, Italia decidió invitarlo-clamo Ludwig en voz baja viéndolos de reojo-Ya deja el tema

-Pero es que no comprendes Alemania, el…

-¡oí ustedes de que discuten!-Grito Alfred en medio, atrás de Inglaterra

-Yo no discutía-soltó ágilmente Francia doblando los codos de manera teatral-Son estos dos los que no quieren oír los sabios consejos de Francia oni-sama

-No los culpo Wine bastard-espeto Igi, a Francia se le marco una vena pero no dejo su pose ni un instante- ¿Qué tonterías les dijiste? ¿Qué fuéramos a un prostíbulo?

-No-interrumpió Italia girándose-Francia ni-chan decía que Ca…-le cubrieron la boca

-¿Ca?-varios arquearon la ceja-¿que es Ca?

-Hablaba de mi grupo de Cancán-expreso rápido-esta temporada estamos bajos de señoritas y les sugerí ser parte del reparto protagónico jajajajajaja

Varios sudaron frio mientras Alemania pensaba lo tonto –e irónicamente creíble- de la escusa.

-Típico-clamo Inglaterra azul como el resto excepto por el ruso

-Saben-dijo Iván-Mi ballet es el mejor; Francia deberíamos juntar ambos estilos, así al final, yo me los quedare

-¡Ni loco!

-Si, si. Yo que ustedes dejo eso o no llegaremos al 2x1

-¡Un segundo!-Alfred señalo a Alemania-Estas diciendo ¿que solo cuatro de nosotros pagaran?- Alemania asintió.

Los países se miraron entre si, en poco América e Inglaterra jugaban piedra papel y tijeras; Francia e Japón tiraban una moneda, Alemania le decía a Italia que dada la ocasión el pagaba; en cuanto a Canadá dándose cuenta que estaba solo con Rusia, entro en pánico.

-¡Yes! Igi tu pagas

-¡No puede ser que perdiera contra ti!

-Alemania, Alemania gracias

-No hay de que

-Bien Francia-san usted ha perdido

-Maldición…

-e-este…y-yo

-Sabes yo te invito

-¿ee-nserio? ¿es-esto no afectara s-su economía?

-No importa. Al final…-aura oscura-Todos serán uno conmigo…

-¿E-eh?-temblando de pies a cabeza "sabia que no debí venir"

-HETALIA-chibi Rusia-

-¡Vamos cantinero otra ronda!-grito el americano enérgico

-¡Tu maldito, sabes que yo tengo que pagar!-Inglaterra se apoyo en la mesa mareado

-Ja, sabia que Inglaterra no iba a durar ni a la quinta ronda

-Silencio wine bastar-su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse por el alcohol

-ve~… Alemania es genial ¡lleva 15 tarros y no se emborracha!

-Cierto yo llevo apenas cinco copas de sake y pienso que debería parar

-Vamos Japón es una fiesta-un alegre Inglaterra le lleno la copilla- Olvida la precaución a fin de cuentas la cuentas la va a pagar el idiota de Francia

-Ni por que estas borracho me dejas de insultar, Hooligan-noto el francés con recelo

-Que animados-clamo un sonriente Rusia que al igual que el alemán parecía beber agua en lugar de licor

-¡Ja ja ja otra ronda!

-No armen alboroto, no somos los únicos en el bar-regaño Ludwig azotando las manos en la mesa. Italia aplaudió haciendo la situación bochornosa. El alemán se cubrió la cara-En verdad…este grupo es…-alzo el rostro checando el cuadro del jaleo y sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que desentonaba a ese caos- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Canadá, es que no bebes? Llevas mas de una hora con ese tarro- la pregunta distrajo a todos

-eh…-se puso nervioso al acto elevando el rostro-n-no es eso-yo

-¿Eh? ¿Canadá no bebe?-Rusia se señalo perplejo-Pero si pago yo…

-E-es que…

-¿Canadá no bebe?-veneciano brinco en su asiento-No debe gustarle la cerveza, ah lo tengo-elevo la vos-¡Cantinero traiga una copa de vino Chantel*! Te va a gustar es el mejor

-eh…espe…

-¡Estas de broma Italia!-interrumpió Francia escéptico e de inmediato elevo la voz-¡Cantinero una copa de vino Borgon*!

-¡ah!...fra

-¿Eh? Pero si el vodka es lo mejor que hay ¡Vodka! ¡Cantinero traiga más!

-P-pero…

-Si me permiten decir, nada es seguro hasta probar el sake ¡Barman-san dos botellas de sake dulce una caliente y otra fría!

-O-oigan-

-Creo que cerveza esta bien-adjunto Alemania-¡Cantinero una doppelblock por aquí!

-yo…

-Pamplinas-corto igi-Para cerveza la Ale ¡cantinero un tarro de Burton dess!

-esteeee-sudor frio

-Ja Ja Ja ¡Que patéticos intentos, a eso llaman beber!-grito EU antes de aporrear la mesa-¡Cantinero unos tragos por aquí: Martiny, Shirley temple, escoses, en las rocas, bla, bla, bla Etc, etc etc!

El sudor frio lleno su cabeza y al cabo de quince minutos las bebidas solicitadas estaba en la mesa de su lado, llenas e burbujeantes, listas para beberse. Eso era demasiado, y los demás le miraban a la expectativa ¿de verdad esperaban que tomara todo eso?

-ah…yo no podría…

-Vamos estas las invitamos- clamo Rusia feliz

-Así es-apoyo EU- Así estos idiotas se enteraran de una vez que las bebidas americanas son ¡The Besth! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Maldito América te aprovechas de que Mathew es americano también-clamo Ludwig

-No cantes victoria-clamo Igi

-Eso Inglaterra el vodka es lo mejor

-Yo opino que el sake

-Vino, vino

-Apoyo a Italia-movió su cabello con la mano-Pero difiero en su elección

-¡La cerveza de barril es lo mejor por este lado forasteros!

-Ve Alemania hecha fuego-aplausos de veneciano ante el aura llameante

Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente a todas direcciones y pronto la mirada de los presentes volvió a concentrarse en su presencia. Mathew sabia que no podía acabarse todo aquello, no era que no tuviera resistencia al alcohol –al menos más que Inglaterra- pero solía limitarse la bebida debido a los gastos y los problemas que esta generaba. Esa noche había decidido limitarse aun mas de lo que hacia para no hacerle gastar a Rusia, y ahora, sin querer le estaba haciendo todos gastar en el, incluso Alfred tendría que sacar dólares extra de su billetera. Resoplo con suavidad, tampoco quería ser un mal agradecido y desperdiciar tantas invitaciones; trago saliva y tomo el primer tarro, esperando que aquello no le trajera problemas.

-Hetalia-chibi canada-

Habían transcurrido solo un par de horas pero el panorama era ya muy distinto al inicial.

Francia había pasado de alabarse a si mismo a coquetear con los del bar (no solo las chicas) recibió un numero de bofetadas, una le tiro la bebida en la cara y otra le golpeo con su bolso, aunque el francés no sabia el por que esas mujeres se habían ofendido si había hablado como siempre; por lo que asalto a un par de chicos del lugar recibiendo tratos similares, uno incluso le estrello el violín en la cabeza y con sus compañeros ni hablar: obtuvo unos golpes de Inglaterra, dos miradas de miedo de Alemania por el e Italia, una amenaza de Katana de Japón, a Eu y Canadá ni se acerco por que no vio necesidad además de que el primero hacia rato jugaba con un revolver a la ruleta rusa con Canadá (XDU Pobrecito Matt) y un susto de Rusia que malentendió que el mensaje no iba por ahí. Si el pervertido de Francis se estaba superando a si mismo.

Inglaterra paso de "solo pasado unas copas" a los distintos tipos de borrachos; así fue como de repente se reía, a veces lloraba, golpeaba a América de la nada, luego se ponía con el mismo a recordar los viejos tiempos pasando de abrazarlo a golpearlo para volverlo a abrazar, decía números de tarjetas de crédito, se quejaba con el barman de la vida, casi aceptaba la propuesta eterna de Rusia - Cuestión que dejo a un Iván ansioso y a varios sujetando a igi para que no firmara nada- incluso a bailar sin camisa en la mesa. Inglaterra estaba esa noche ¡Súper bipolar!

Italia pasó de su normal comportamiento raro a desvariar mas de lo normal, de repente se ponía a nombrar todos los ingredientes de la lasaña y la pasta ricota e cantar la preparación con ayuda de los borrachos del lugar. A veces se paraba sobre la mesa e intentaba volar como Superman o colgarse de una viga como el hombre araña. Otras se quedaba calmado en su lugar recargándose sobre Alemania y pidiéndole besos con el clásico "chu, chu" de por medio. A pesar de lo que pareciera Italia seguía siendo Italia.

Alemania aunque fuese resistente y no mostrara en verdad grandes cambios por la bebida, sonreía más, era muy tolerante, jugueteaba con Italia de manera infantil, chocaba tarros con América y Rusia con quienes se suponía no tenia muy buena relación, a Francia…bueno no lo golpeaba como debiera acepto cuando los coqueteos se enfocaban en Japón e Italia. Incluso se dejaba entrever que se tomaba con este último las manos bajo la mesa. Un Alemania enamorado, todos sabían de sus sentimientos, excepto claro por el y quizás veneciano, con el ultimo no se podía saber nada.

Japón quien siempre procuraba actuar respetuoso y tomar las medidas necesarias en silencio, actuaba ahora animadamente: sonreía cada dos por tres, silbaba, tomaba fotos y videos a los presentes, daba clases de Katana a quien quisiera, bebía el sake directo de la botella e fingía ser el presentador de un programa ficticio bautizado por los presentes como "TV Bar Global" (TBG- grabado en la cámara con marcador) con la ayuda de Italia e Alemania en las cámaras de video y fotográfica respectivamente, usando como micrófono un pepinillo. El otro lado de Japón se estaba exponiendo esa noche.

Rusia paso de las sonrisas que siempre tenían un trasfondo, a solo sonreír por sonreír. Cantaba e tarareaba alguna canción en ruso, contaba anécdotas de sus viajes y su niñez cuando estuvo bajo el yugo de los Tártaros; las cuales captaron no solo la atención de los países también de la cantina en general. Así los demás vieron que en el fondo Rusia no era solo un desalmado país de hielo, y al mismo tiempo comprendiendo su deseo por china e la obsesión que parecía tener con quedarse con todos, o más bien vivir con todos. Kiku enternecido dibujo girasoles en su tarro e Alemania lo compro al dueño del bar para que pudiera llevárselo a su hogar.

América paso de reír como loco, vitorear, armar jaleo y autoproclamarse héroe a ¡Multiplicar eso por mil! Tarareaba música de fondo para prácticamente todo, incluso cuando un tarro era servido, se tiraba de una mesa a otra rodando en el piso y haciendo ruidos de revolver (con todo y el revolver del juego) pistola y cañón, al tiempo interpretaba a un personaje del viejo oeste para una idea de una película donde un grupo de desconocidos se enfrentaba a bandoleros luego de conocerse en un bar (el reparto eran todos ellos). Japón le pidió producir el filme y el accedió si le dejaba a cargo de las armas y los extras. Alfred en realidad solo estaba jugando aprovechando el animado ambiente pues no parecía realmente borracho.

Canadá por su parte había batallado bastante con las bebidas, pero había logrado –casi por completo- ingerirlas todas de una vez. Debido al alcohol algo de su usual timidez al hablar se había ido, prácticamente no tartamudeaba e incluso podía entablar una conversación naturalmente. El alcohol era poderoso pues sobrio dudaba mucho haber hecho muchas cosas, como por ejemplo aceptar jugar ruleta rusa (¬¬U), en la mañana agradecería que el revolver no tuviera balas; o beber alegremente al lado del ruso, incluso llego a secretearse con Japón acerca de la "relación" del alemán e el italiano. Sabia que en la mañana la resaca le cobraría factura pero ahora ni le interesaba, mas aun por que en ese momento podía ser como quisiera sin miedo a represarías. Un Canadá más abierto y libre era ahora (compitiendo por Japón el premio de los más reprimidos emocional y socialmente).

Agradecía ser nación o ya hubiera dicho cosas de las que seguro se arrepentía después, así el resto, aunque bebidos eran consientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan claro que al día siguiente recordarían todo.

Debido al ambiente animado de los ocho el resto de los clientes al no poderles llevarles el paso se fueron luego de un par de horas, dejándoles solo con el cantinero y un mesero, ambos de aspecto recto e educado lo que les dio un cierto deja vu.

-¿Alguien mas tiene otro secretillo?

Francia recargado en su mano veía a Inglaterra contra la mesa, difícil saber si estaba dormido o despierto. Por lo demás en la mesa reinaba una pequeña e inusual paz, pues ya solo estaban ellos y no los otros borrachos.

-¿Ya dije que Alemania usa bóxers de corazoncitos?

-Ya Italia-resoplo-y yo ya aclare que fue solo por san Valentín

-Parece que no hay más que contar-Noto Kiku filmando el salero descansando la barbilla en la mesa

-um, alguien sabe ¿que horas son?-pregunto Canadá entre tanto silencio

-Quizás las doce-razono Iván viendo el fondo de su tarro vacio

-Oh vamos ¡solo media noche!-de improvisto EU se puso en pie azotando las manos en la mesa despertando a Igi-Aun debe haber algo que no hicimos ¡piensen!-chillo

-Pues… ya hicimos rondas de confesiones-decía Japón incorporándose

-Si…averiguamos muchas cosas, como que Francia se ama a si mismo-recalco igi con ironía

-Oye, yo solo dije que no ha nacido quien este a mi altura y aguante una noche de…

-Francia no sea… tan expresivo

-Que paso con el Francis-sama Japón

-Japón nunca te ha dicho sama, alucinas

-Tu ¡si estas mareado por que no te duermes!

-Ya se ¡Juguemos!-clamo el italiano luego de un largo silencio

-¡Genial idea!-apoyo EU con efusividad

-Bien ¿pero que?-clamo el francés siendo sujeto del cuello de la camisa por el ingles

-um-pensativo-¿Ya les dije que pase la semana anterior en tierra de México y me enseño muchos juegos? –se oyó un "ya lo dijiste" general-entonces ¡adivinanzas! Yo primero: "chiquito redondo barrilito sin fondo" ¿Qué es?

-Un anillo-dijo el japonés sin dejar la cámara ni cambiar el gesto

-¡Bien Japón! Ahora este: "tito, tito capotito sube al cielo y pega un grito"

-El cohete-decía Alemania recargado en su puño

-Oh ahora que es "blanco, negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro, rojo"

-Un (pingüino) monja cayendo por las escaleras-clamaron todos a unisonó, al terminar giraron a ver al francés perplejos clamando ¿Pingüino?

-¿Qué? Una monja es un pingüino-sudor frio del resto

-Otro que se la pasó con México-susurro Alemania por lo bajo-Mejor cambiamos de juego

-¡Ya se que tal si contamos cuentos de terror!-Rusia puso una linterna en su cara matando del susto a los presentes.

-¡KYA! ¡Olvídalo!-chillo Francia llorando del susto

-¡Entonces cartas!-soltó Alfred con una baraja de póker y fichas

-No, América hace trampa-clamo Iván apagando la lámpara secundado por un "No volveré a las vegas" de un azul Kiku, la sugerencias siguieron por veneciano.

-¡Canicas!

-No en un bar

-¡Matatena!

-Varios ahora no tienen la coordinación suficiente

-¡Papalote!

-¿De noche?

-¡Rayuela!

-¡¿Cuántos años tenemos?

-¡Saltemos la cuerda!

-Italia-kun pasó mucho tiempo con México-san

-¿Qué guey?

-Demasiado-

-Ah! ¿Que tal "ése juego"?-irrumpió Alemania

-¿Te refieres a "ese"?-exclamo Francia sorprendido

-Había olvidado "ese"-dijo en tono confidencial Japón

-¡Dejen de secretearse frente mío!-Clamo EU por el resto

-¿De que están hablando?-salto poco después veneciano inclinando la cabeza

-Japón, Francia y yo estuvimos hace poco conversando de juegos para exportación en nuestras respectivas casa-explico- y como estábamos aburridos inventamos un juego

-Mas bien juntamos varios-dijo Japón en una risita

-Ni siquiera le pusimos nombre-recordó el francés en un suspiro-Así que hasta hoy lo habíamos olvidado

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto con entusiasmo Rusia

-Es simple-comenzó Japón-Cada uno de nosotros anotara en un papel una acción, premio o castigo, luego lo doblamos e ponemos en una urna o caja, por turnos cada uno toma un papel y por turnos leen en voz alta y efectúan la acción señalada

-En resumen lo que saques en el papel lo haces-clamo el francés de brazos amplios

-Ah-de varios-¡Juguemos!-clamo el americano siendo secundado, Japón saco papelitos y plumas que repartió y a su vez fueron repartidas

-No daré hojas-clamo solemnemente-Ya que no están permitidos convenios, negociaciones o traslados de capitales

-Oh rayos-de Francia y Eu y un "no importa todos serán uno conmigo" de Rusia

En poco todos dispusieron del papelillo y lo depositaron en la urna (en este cazo el tarro girasoleado) Japón se encargo de agitar el contenido y dejar que todos tomaran uno.

-No pueden abrir el papel hasta que les toque-advirtió Alemania.-Ahora veamos…el primero dada la ocasión será veneciano

El italiano alzo la mano antes de desdoblar el cuadrito y una sonrisa se formo en el.

-Que bien ¡Miren!-enseño el papel donde en ingles venia escrito "recibe diez (espacio de valor monetario) de cada participante". Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar mientras todos buscaban su billetera o monedas

-¡Diez dólares míos! ¡OH my good!

-¿Crees que tienes problemas? ¡El euro siempre valdrá más que el dólar!

-…-Rusia solo sonreía

-Que suerte tiene Italia-una chequera francesa

-Suerte del festejado-fondos militares

-Por mi no hay inconvenientes-una moneda-Diez yens no son nada

-Diez dólares canadienses-Decía un sonriente Canadá, el francés lo miro fijo

-Ah ya caigo ese papel lo hizo Canadá-El susodicho sudo frio al ser descubierto

-Ahora que lo dices-meditaba el alemán-solo tres personas aquí usan ingles, una esta borracha, otra es un tacaño…solo resta Canadá

-Ugh!-totalmente descubierto e abochornado

-No importa de esto se tratan esas cosas-un sonriente KiKu

-¡Eso es por que tu perdida fue mínima!- rugió el francés

-Francis si tienes tantas ganas de gritar te toca

-Fezz que pesados-desdoblo el papel- "has una broma por teléfono" ¿eh? Este idioma…

-¡Mira aquí tengo una agenda!

-Creo que eso lo hizo Rusia-san-clamo Kiku al ver como Iván se había incorporado feliz con una agenda que fácilmente podía ser medio directorio ruso

-Pero esto es...um como decirlo…un castigo inofensivo viniendo de el

-Tantos números… que aburrido-Tiro el libro al a mesa-Italia se bueno y escoge uno para Oni-sama-clamo mientras tomaba el teléfono de la barra

-OK, eto…ah! ************************************************ -dicto

-Eso es todo-terminaba de teclear, el italiano asintió, puso el articular en su oreja-Silencio esta sonando

-Blim-Blim-Blim-Clic

*Hola*

-Bonjuor, ¿hablo con el hombre de la casa?

*…Si*

-Bien te seré sincero-sonrió perversamente-No eres el primero, Oni-sama fue quien le quito la virginidad a tu linda pareja

-*…*

-¡HeY! ¿Sigues ahí? Ju, bueno no te decepciones, el amure es algo que no se detiene, salúdale de mi parte ¡Chu!-y colgó-¡JaJaJa!

-Francis _hip_ eres un _hip_ pesado

-Eso fue cruel Francia-san

-Oh vamos solo fue una broma-clamo aguantando otra carcajada-A fin de cuentas eso hago de diario, no me sorprendería si llame a un tipo que en verdad perjudique JaJAJA-clamo sin resistir golpeando la silla de la barra-¡Hubiera querido ver la expresión de ese pobre diablo!-alzo el rostro-Hey Italia ¿a quien le fastidie el año?

-Uh esto-leía la agenda siguiendo la línea punteada-…ah…Suecia

Las risas del francés pararon en ese momento, había olvidado de quien era la agenda para empezar, nadie más que Rusia tendría el número de ese tipo.

-Bu…bueno, Suecia no tiene sentido del humor-giro a sentido contrario para que el resto no le viera-Quizás deba de verlo en …unos 500 años o 600, si 600 es un buen numero, no es que le tenga miedo o algo

-…a Francia oni-chan

-¿Que quieres Italia? No ves que oni esta pensando en una buena escusa para no recibir llamadas ni visitas del bárbaro ese

-eh...Francia

-¿Tu también Alemania? En verdad los dos…

-F-Francia-san

-F-Francis

-Franci-

-WA ¡esta es la mejor parte de la broma!

-¿Eh?-giro con las manos en la cadera-¿Que les pasa a todos ustedes?

Las naciones pálidas, menos Rusia feliz, señalaban su lado derecho. El francés imito la señal girando y su dedo se topo en el pecho de alguien mas, subió la vista y comprobó con horror que se trataba de Suecia, con la mas oscura y tétrica mirada que cualquiera le haya visto jamás.

-A-Ah Su-Su-Suecia

-Qu´le h´ciste a T´no-susurro de modo escalofriante

-K-K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Retiro lo dicho-Alemania azul mientras veía la masacre y a un Rusia contento

Francia sobre la mesa con sangre, heridas de bala, cañón, hacha y un cohete en la cabeza.

-¿Oigan creen que siga vivo?-pregunto un Rusia radiante

-Quien sabe-Ludwig sudaba frio mientras veía el alma del francés saliendo de su cuerpo y aun Italia picándole un costado llamándolo

-"Cosechas lo que siembras"-clamo Japón como recordando

-¡eh! ¿Ese es un Jericó?-las naciones miraron como USA se embolsaba un billete

-¿Qué? Quería mis diez dólares de vuelta y a Suecia se le habían acabado las armas-clamo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, todos sudaron frio

-Por alguna razón ya me dio miedo seguir jugando-clamo Japón

-Seguimos-interrumpió Italia-Le toca a…

-Me toca a mi-se quejo Inglaterra incorporándose en su asiento con las majillas rojas y la vista ya un tanto perdida

-Si Inglaterra quiere…-no esperando mas el otro desdoblo el papel arrugado

-¿Qué coño dice esto? _Hip_ no se entiende nada _hip_

-Voltéalo-razono Rusia

-Esta igual _hip_.-se quejo, el resto se asomo

-No me extraña esta en japonés

-Ve~ ese es de kiku

-A-Así es-clamo shockeado al saberse obviamente descubierto

-Pues que dice _hip_ solo veo puras líneas

-Ah...esto…dice: "Come un omeboshi con las manos atadas de un franco de aceitunas"

-¡Eso es un reto! ¡JA Arthur no podrá!

-No _hip_ des nada por sentado América _hip_. Tráiganme el frasco ese-golpeo la mesa

-Barman-san háganos el favor

El hombre de cabello corto café saco el frasco y lo puso en la mesa, era tan ancho que uno podía meter la cabeza con facilidad. El Ingles miro el contenido y a la cuenta de tres metió la cabeza buscando la cosa roja.

-Arthur-san es genial-Kiku grababa con especial atención-Desplaza las aceitunas con facilidad sorprendente ¡Sugoi! No se por que pero deseo hacer un programa de variedades con estos eventos

-¡Ah! ¡Inglaterra esta llegando al fondo!-anuncio veneciano viendo de lado

-Ya esta cerca-clamo Canadá del otro extremó-¡Lo tiene!

-¡Oh **Shiit!-**le dio una palmada en la espalda-¡Igi eres un tramposo, de seguro tu y Japón quedaron de acuerdo cuando me gire al barman! Solo tu harías…-abrió los ojos el ingles no se movía-¿Eh? ¿Inglaterra?

-¡Se ahogo!-anuncio Rusia feliz _(ahora_ _el sonidito de Pinn clásico de las muertes_)

-aho…WAAAAAAA!-el americano lo saco de un jalón y comenzó a zarandearlo-¡Aun no te puedes morir y menos por algo tan tonto! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas muerto! ¡Al menos dime que me dejaste tu herencia! ¡Inglaterra!

-Quief efta muefto ifiota…-Arthur alzo la cara con la bolita en la boca

-¿Eh? ¿Estas vivo?-Decepcionado

-Me toca-decía un animado Rusia-Haber…oh, alemán: "Bébete solo tres barriles de cerveza"

-Típico de Alemania…

-¿Qué dijiste Italia?

-Ve~…-desapareció del lado de Rusia e apareció de su lado otra vez

-Uh…no es Vodka-susurraba el ruso con seriedad, un instante después volvió a sonreír-Ok

-So-solo así -Alemania se fue de lado-¡son tres barriles!-clamo algo asustado

-Descuida Alemania- decía el ruso-Aunque no sea vodka lo tomare, gracias por preocuparte de que no me guste la cerveza

-N-no lo decía por eso

El cantinero trajo los tres barriles a mando del alemán que se aseguro de pagarlos antes mientras susurraba algo de "propasarse con los fondos de Prusia" o algo parecido. Al momento de dejarlos en la mesa el ruso tomo todo como si fueran simples tarros, ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes que veían los nulos efectos, pareciera que Iván era inmune al alcohol, o esa creyeron hasta que el ruso se desplomo en la mesa.

-Kol, kol-se le oyó apenas

-Supongo que ha legado mi turno-Japón desdoblo su papel-¿Eh? "Baila y canta un tema de anime con un traje de marinerita" y esta escrito en italiano-Giro la vista al susodicho-¡Italia-kun como es que se le ocurrió escribir esto!-clamo con escándalo

-¿Ve? Pero si Kiku dijo la semana anterior que era bueno en el karaoke y todos debían intentarlo alguna vez, además te gustan los trajes de las *Sailors ¿Verdad?

-ah…-nubecitas-entonces esto es "cavar tu propia tumba"

-Italia ¿Cómo sabias que le tocaría tu papel a Kiku?

-Intuición italiana-sudor frio ante la antenita (rulo) de veneciano

-Esta bien-dijo al final el japonés-di mi palabra de jugar e atenerme a las reglas que irónicamente ayude a crear.-Se puso en pie-como antiguo guerrero samurái yo debo-Tomo una esquina de su yukata-¡hacerme responsable!

De un solo jalón descubrió bajo su ropa un conjunto escolar femenino, tipo marinerita azul. Un micrófono en la mano derecha y un CD de j-pop anime en la izquierda. A Ludwig se le fue la mandíbula al piso.

-¡¿Cómo es que traías eso bajo la ropa?-señalo acusadoramente mientras el japonés le entregaba el Cd al barman. Japón subió sobre la mesa.

-Un adivino de mi casa me aconsejo traerlo así que lo hice-dijo serio

-¡¿Y accediste tan fácil?

-Siempre tomo las medidas necesaria-resumió con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió e hizo una señal-¡Ahora!

Unos reflectores y luces aparecieron de la nada, conforme una musiquita de adolecentes lleno el establecimiento; Japón comenzó a cantar el tema de Ichigo 100 "Ike, Ike" bailando la coreografía y todo bien ensayado, incluso el mesero manejaba la cámara del japonés. Al terminar la pista Japón dio unas reverencias y varios aplausos se oyeron conforme el otro se bajaba de la mesa sosteniendo de la mano al italiano.

-Ah…ya estoy viejo para esto-musito masajeándose los hombros

-¡Al menos quítate el vestido!-Grito Alemania como gato erizado

-¡Sigo yo!-chillo América llamando la atención desdoblando el papel con rapidez-¿Eh? "invita las siguientes rondas" ¡No puede ser!-Inglaterra se incorporo un poco

-Te lo tienes _hip_ merecido

-¡EHHH! ¡Fuiste tú!

-Claro _hip_-sonreía como podía-Hechice el papel _hip_ para que te tocara a ti _hip_

-¡Ah! ¡Tú y tu magia rara!

-Tú eres _hip_ el raro-se miraron como en riña infantil

-Mientras estos dos discuten creo que leeré el mío, ¿um? Ingles…tengo un mal presentimiento…"Recibe diez golpes de cada uno" lo supuse…

-Ja ¡el universo se une a mi favor!-grito Eu con entusiasmo

-Si como sea-dijo el alemán-Pueden empezar

-¡No!-chillo haciendo un tache exageradamente-¡Eso es aburrido!-sonrió mas- ¡It is the rules! Number one: Todos te golpean con una diferencia de turnos de medio segundo, Two: Rodeándote And Three: Tendrás los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Tienes que adivinar el orden y señalar a quien te lo dio, y si pierdes usaras en la cabeza unas pantis femeninas lo que queda de la noche ¡Nice!

-¡Eso es Bullying!-se erizo-¡No inventes las reglas de otro juego!

-¿Eh? pero si esta claro en el papel-saco una gran lupa y la puso sobre el cuadrito hasta hacer visibles unas letritas como contrato-¿Vez?

-N-no puede ser-tomo papel y lupa-¡Esto es trampa!

-¡False! Las reglas dicen que hagas lo que dice el papel, y Japón no menciono nada de mini tratados no monetarios-Pose de héroe- ¡Ese mini convenio legal exige ser cumplido!

-¡Como rayos lograste sellar esta cosa!-señalo un mini sellito

-ah eso-todo sonrisas- Suiza me lo dio

Mini flash

Frente a la puerta del susodicho, un Alfred alzando la voz y tocando.

-Oye Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza, Suiza…

(Lo mismo todos los días por dos semanas ¬¬U) un suiza azotando la ventana del segundo piso con una vena del triple de lo normal.

-¡Ah ya me hartaste! –Le tira algo-¡Aquí tienes tu tonto sello! Ahora…-Saca una pistola-Te doy diez segundos para salir de mi casa o te lleno la cabeza de plomo…

-Oh-mirando el sellito de forma chistosa y sonriendo –¡Thanks! Suiza

-Uno…-cargando

End Mini Flash

-"Me las pagaras Vash"-pensamiento de Alemania, en otro lado Vash alistando sus armas como diciendo "Atrévete"

-Ahora ¡Cumple!

-Esta bien-cierra los ojos y suspira-Solo no…

-¡OneTwoThreeGo!-a súper velocidad, después golpes consecutivos der todos

-…Vaska*…-se oyó apenas de Ludwing

-Jajaja ¡Listo!-sobre el cadáver (cuerpo)-¡Ahora, adivina!

-¡Bájate tu fuiste el primero!-se quejo el resucitado

-¡¿What?-el americano se fue a una esquina como mujer que ha visto un ratón-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es sencillo cuando golpeas a cualquiera prácticamente por todo-se sacudía el polvo-El segundo si no me equivoco fue Japón, pareciera que me guarda rencor-

-Yi-el japonés sudo frio-Mis mas sinceras disculpas -dijo no tan arrepentido como debería-Hiroshima es difícil de controlar

-Descuida, me lo tengo merecido de todas formas. El tercero si no me equivoco fue Rusia…de hecho debió ser segundo pero parece mareado aun…

-Kol Kol-Rusia de lado sobre la mesa con una gota de sudor frio

-…Luego fue Inglaterra…

-¡Ganaste…_hip _esta vez Alemania!-luego de reclamar se vuelve a caer en la mesa

-Aun me sorprende que estos dos hayan tenido la fuerza para pararse y golpearme a pesar de su estado-sudor frio mirando a los semi inconscientes-Tal pareciera que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad por nada del mundo…

-Puede que hayas tenido suerte hasta ahora-interrumpió el americano-Pero si no dices el orden correcto con todos ¡pierdes!

-Ya se-suspiro profundo-entonces el orden final ya que recibí todos los golpes es…Francia, Canadá y de ultimo Italia. Ya esta, gane-cerro los ojos

-Perdiste-clamo veneciano

-Si Italia yo ga…que dijiste

-Que perdiste

-Pero si yo estoy seguro que el último golpe fue tuy…

-¡Nite!-exclamo militarmente para fastidio de quien si era alemán-Como Francia ni-chan aun esta inconsciente yo tuve doble turno-saco tres dedos-Francia si fue quinto pero el sexto fui yo y el séptimo Canadá. ¡Alemania perdiste!

-Jajaja, no pude haberlo dicho mejor Italia…no espera, si puedo ¡Loser!-hizo una L con sus dedos sobre su frente, da la nada saco unas bragas rosas y las tiro-¡Toma tu sombrero!

-Du has

El alemán tomo la prenda de la orilla viendo aun un tanto azul el asunto.

-Al menos no la tendré puesta mucho-se dijo mas para si-ya acabamos después de todo…

-¡Negative!-Alfred grito-aun es temprano…además ¡Falto alguien!

-¿Eh?-Inglaterra se medio incorporo-No ya pasaron todos

-Siento que olvide algo

-Pasaron , Francia-san, Inglaterra-san, Rusia-san, mi persona-contaba jugando con la corbata del uniforme escolar (todavía lo traía)-América-san, e Alemania-san

-Van siete-dijo veneciano con los dedos al aire

-¿Qué no somos el G8?-completo Ludwig

-¿Qué no es china?-clamo Rusia incorporándose

-¡Que no!-grito Igi para luego sujetarse la cabeza mareado

-Entonces…

-¡Falto yo!-inusualmente Canadá había gritado algo irritado, por lo que todos giraron

-Oh…cierto -América golpeo su puño contra la palma contraria-y…este ¿Quién eres?

-Canadá…-dijo sintiendo una venita formarse en su sien

-¡oh es cierto! ¡Existes!

Las risas de Alfred le pusieron de peor humor, no podía creer que a esas alturas había tomado el lugar de los elefantes rosados. Resoplo negando, ni al cazo enojarse. Al meno su raciocinio estaba casi intacto.

-¡Dios cállate!-grito Inglaterra con fastidio al no soportar mas las carcajadas de Alfred-¡Tu voz suena como un millón de taladros!

-Ignóralos-aconsejo Alemania notando su intento de serenarse, sin saberlo Matt a veces era muy obvio-Estos dos pueden pasar noches armando jaleo

-Si-suspiro-lo se por experiencia señor Alemania-dijo con aquella firmeza inusual en su persona

-Y también disculpa-hizo una pequeña y leve inclinación que perdía seriedad con esa pantis en la cabeza-Las estupideces del tonto Alfred me llena la cabeza de ira, y frustración, y por lo mismo saca lo que no tenga que ver, así que como no hemos tenido riñas pues…

-Entiendo-miro al frente- Alfred tiene ese efecto en las personas- un montón de recuerdos donde era vilmente golpeado por el otro le llegaron-Es…inevitable-otra venita se formo en su sien

-¡Vuelves a reírte como desquiciado y te hago compartir bases con otro estado!-amenazo Inglaterra agotado ante la cara de "puedo seguir todo el día" de América

-Oh vamos igi piensa las cosas antes de decirlas

-¡Eso te dijo yo!

-Ya terminaron o seguimos esperando-clamo Alemania recargándose en su puño deteniendo al que iba a tirarle una silla al despreocupado

-Le toca a Canadá ¡Ve ábrelo!

-Eh…uh si-abrió el papel

-Un segundo-noto Alemania poniéndose en pie-El papel que falta debió escribirlo…

-…

Mathew supo la respuesta instantáneamente a pesar de no oír ya al alemán, bueno en realidad de nadie más. Pues en cuanto leyó el papelito se desconecto del mundo. Todo su mal humor al ser ignorado y la elocuencia que con la bebida había ganado se hubo pasado de un solo golpe; el mismo que sintió bajarle la diversión, sus expectativas y pensamientos. El mismo que de alguna forma logro separar su alma de su cuerpo dejándolo a la deriva; en medio de una mar de confusión presidida por el escándalo de la mesa, en el centro de esa taberna, en su cabeza y golpeando la mesa con una arrolladora presión.

-Este… ¿Canadá?

-Canadá-san se encuentra bien

Su alma volvió de golpe a su cuerpo mirando a los ocupantes de la mesa quienes le observaban tan fijo que sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza con rapidez abrumadora, las piernas le flaquearon e fue incapaz de permanecer con la cabeza erguida, por lo que…

-PLACK-se fue contra la mesa sin intenciones de reincorporase, desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba desmayarse, perder el sentido o quedar en coma

-¡Ah!

-¡Canadá-san!

-Es peor de lo que pensé-la mirada del alemán se oscureció-Que habrá escrito ese pervertido de Francis

La sola palabra le puso peor, notando para su horror que seguía consiente. Tuvo que armarse de valor para levantar la cabeza con la cara ardiéndole de la vergüenza, esperando paciente que las otras naciones anularan ese papel. Los demás le miraron dudando por su estado y el por lo mismo del papel no pudo seguir mirándoles a los ojos, mantuvo la vista en la mesa, asustado.

-¿Qué cosa Alemania? ¿Francia ni-san hizo algo malo?

-Yo diría que hizo algo propio de el

-¿Eh? Veamos-sin notarlo el italiano ya estaba detrás suyo mirando fijamente el papel-¡Ah! ¡Que suerte tienes Canadá! Yo quiero ese papel ¡Cámbiamelo!

-Italia-kun no se permiten cambios, además el tuyo ya no tiene valides

-Eh…pero es injusto-decía decepcionado-Ese tiene algo mejor que lo mío

-¿Algo mejor? A que te refieres Italia

-¡¿What? Que puede ser mejor que el Money, yo te lo diré ¡Notingh!

-Disculpen-el mesero se les acerco-¿Quiénes pagan ahora?

-Ese es América-se burlo Inglaterra

-¡Oye!-hizo un mohín

-ah entonces es usted-el extendió un papel-Por favor denos su firma y pase a barra para que ponga el deposito en caso de que se vayan sin pagar

-¿eh sin pagar?-América se ofendió-¿Por quien me toma?

-Ya antes otro grupo de naciones nos hizo la jugada; por eso cobramos por cada ronda-Alfred no entendió no pio.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

-Idiota desde que llegamos-Reprocho dándole un zape-Pero como dejaste el pago de tus cosas, los demás y yo (Rusia, Alemania, Francia) lo hemos estado haciendo hasta la ronda anterior; aceptó Francia, el nos debe desde que se desmayo hace cinco rondas…

-Ah…¿Y?

-¡Que ahora tu pagas idiota, y tienes que hacer los tramites!-Igi se crispo

-Papeleo-Hizo una cara-Que aburrido-saco algo de su cartera-Mejor cárguelo todo a mi cuenta. Tomen mi "máster card"-Tendió la brillante tarjeta dorada-Y se encargan del resto

-En ese cazo pase a barra para verificar la validez-dijo sin inmutarse ni un poco el mesero

-¿EH? Pues que país les hizo la jugada para que desconfíen tanto-clamo en puchero

-Prusia

Alemania sudo frio. "típico de Gilbert" pensó. En otro lado…

-¡Achhu!-pasándose el dedo por la nariz-Uh, incluso alguien tan Awesome como yo pesca un resfriado o dos ksksksksksksssss!

De vuelta al bar…

-Sea como sea señor venga por aquí-indico el hombre

-Jo-parecía enfurruñado pero lo siguió

-Entonces por eso Alemania-san nos guio a este bar

-Omitan ese detalle por favor-clamo abochornado

-Y a todo esto que dice el papel de Canadá

Dio un brinco en su asiento comenzado a sudar frio, por un momento creyó que se había salvado, pero era obvio que no fue así. No podía abrir la boca y decirlo por el bochorno que se había formado, solo eso le había quitado el aire, y el resto lucia impaciente por enterarse de una vez el contenido del papel. Tomo aire, cerro los ojos y de una sola vez mostro el contenido del trocito de papel.

Lo que siguió fue una prolongada pausa, Matt no oía ni un solo comentario lo que le extraño. Indeciso abrió los ojos notando al acto como todos los presentes-menos Francia el desmayado, América que pagaba y Italia que daba vueltas- miraban fijamente el papel, sin parpadear.

-Eh…-con una gotita de sudor frio Kiku giró al resto-¿alguien sabe francés?

Las gotas de sudor frio coronaron al resto, Matt casi se cae de espaldas al ver a todos totalmente escépticos.

-Oi Italia-llamo el alemán-Podrías decirnos que dice el papel este

-Si dice "Reçoit un baiser de chacun des participants"-Todos sudando frio

-Quise decir que si podrías traducírnoslo

-Ah…el papel dice "recibe un beso de cada uno de los participantes" ¡Les dije que era mejor que le dinero!

-Un bes…¡Un beso!-de improvisto los adormilados se levantaron de golpe, Alemania enrojeció, Inglaterra abrió mucho los ojos, Rusia estaba serio y Japón parecía un semáforo en alto

-Wine bastard perversión –susurro igi

-Kissu, kissu- Decía Italia (¿Volando?) tal pareciera que el alcohol hacia efecto

Al pobre de Matt se le caía la cara de la vergüenza.

-este…-Alemania se sentía avergonzado de tener que besar a alguien que no fuese Italia (No quiere XD)-¿Qué hacemos?

El resto le miro fijamente pero Japón quien suspiro hondamente fue quien le puso las casas claras.

-Canada-san es el ultimo y ya los demás hicimos lo que _**nos toco**_-recalco acomodándose el listón del cuello del uniforme escolar que aun llevaba puesto

-Es cierto-clamo Rusia tranquilo-¿Por qué la pregunta Alemania?

-Solo decía…-sudando frio taladrándose la cabeza buscando un pretexto

-Ese imbécil de Francia- Arthur se recargaba en su puño

-Esta decidido-clamo Japón de la nada con firmeza-Ese papel es valido

Al rubio el alma amenazo con salírsele del cuerpo ante esa afirmación.

-Presento que Francia hizo eso para que todos lo besáramos o para tomar los turnos en nuestro lugar contra el infortunado…

-¡Que indecentes!

-Eh…Austria…¿Qué heces aquí?

-Jum-el castaño se dio la vuelta volviendo al piano-Si van a beber a algún lugar al menos recuerden a donde van. Están en mi tierra tarados

-Eso lo explica todo-sudaron frio reevaluando el lugar y al mesero y barman (educados con gafas, acento y rectos)-¿Como no nos dimos cuenta?

-Y yo que creía que la música estaba en mi cabeza-Confeso abrumado igi

-De verdad yo también-Secundó Alemania sudando frio también en voz baja pero Roderich oyó bien

-Imbéciles-susurro

-Dejando el asunto de donde estamos para la hora de volver-irrumpió Japón-Debemos terminar lo que empezamos-todos asintieron Japón cerro los ojos y de la nada clamo-¡Me pido el primer turno!

-Wou ¡Japón quiere besar a Canadá!-clamo Veneciano a todo pulmón aplaudiendo, al aludido se le volvió a salir el alma un instante

El japonés miro fijo al canadiense poniéndole nerviosos, y de la nada se giro en otra dirección sacando a saber que cosas de su portafolio. Al acabar se puso en pie avanzando decididamente hacia Mathew y le extendió un sobre blanco como toda una colegiala.

-Tome

-…¿Eh?-miro el sobre pasándole la taquicardia

-eh…Japón…creo que no entendiste

-Claro que lo entendí-Mirada decidida-Es mas lo entendí a la perfección

-¿Entonces que es eso?

-Obviamente un beso

-¡¿AH?-todos con una gota de sudor rodándole

-En definitiva no entendió-musito Inglaterra

-Yo diría que entro en negación-Musito Austria desde el piano

-Quizás la traducción de su país este mal-sugirió Rusia

-Lo dudo-clamo Ludwig con los ojos cerrados

Canadá abrió vacilante el sobre blanco, dentro había una carta que iba más a menos así:

_Estimado Canadá-san:_

_En cartas como estas debería decir que pienso en usted constantemente, aunque no es así me temo. Como rara vez le veo y rara vez conversamos, no es de extrañar su ausencia en mi mente. No obstante es un aliado muy valioso, y una persona que, como yo en un tiempo, sabe lo difícil que es hablar e abrirse ante las personas por temor a no llevarse bien con estas. De alguna forma me he identificado con usted, y me siento alegre de que sea una persona de buen corazón. Espero que nuestras casas hagan algo juntas para poder conocernos más. Seria algo bueno a futuro…_

La carta seguía y seguía, a lo largo de esa hoja, decía otras cosas como que seria bueno que le visitara la siguiente primavera cuándo los Sakuras florecieran y esas cosas; también un par de menciones de su tierra y el deseo ferviente de ver un oso polar en su ambiente natural. Una despedida particular encabezaba una parte que decía "Por favor acepte mis sentimientos", cosa que hizo hervirle el rostro, pero solo eran de amistad ¿cierto? Miro la esquina del papel donde la firma del japonés estaba y supo que era todo.

-¿Y bien?-El japonés sentado a un lado suyo con el traje de colegiala estrujaba una servilleta en sus manos-¿Qué opina Canadá-san?

-E-este Yo-bajo la vista sonrojado-Creo que…Concuerdo

-Excelente-el japonés se puso en pie y tomo sus manos-Me hace muy feliz Canadá-san

-Esto de alguna forma es …retorcido

-Japón nos explicas que hiciste ¿en que se parece eso a un beso?

-Eso es por que…-miro el sobre detenidamente-Ah…olvide un detalle- tomo el sobre, giro y volvió-Aquí esta

Ahora había una marca de beso en el sobre. Las naciones se fueron de espaldas.

-Disculpe Canadá-san olvide la ultima parte-se lo entrego

-Eh…¡Eh!-su rostro enrojeció con rapidez

-¡Eso fue un beso en un papel!-grito Ludwig el primero en recuperarse sujetándose de la mesa

-En realidad lo último fue simbólico, Alemania-san. Mi "beso" fueron los sentimientos expresados en la carta, después de todo de eso se trata un beso. El mío fue un beso con forma de carta-termino de decir limpiándose el labial con un pañuelito

-…¿De donde sacaste eso?-sudando frio viendo como lo guardaba en un bolso que tenia en sus piernas

-El mismo adivino-dijo con simpleza

-Pero Francia-ni-chan puso que…

-Francia-san escribió "Recibe un beso…" nunca puso que tipo de beso era el adecuado-Apunto con perspicacia- y besos hay de todos lo tipos

-¡Comprendo!-asombrado-No esperaba menos de ti Japón

-Entonces me toca-Veneciano de un brinco se posiciono a un lado del canadiense y sin esperar ni una afirmación beso al canadiense en cada mejilla, la cara del pobre ardía-Un saludo al estilo italiano

-Esos fueron dos Italiia-kun

-JE-apenado rascándose la nuca, mientras Alemania bebía un sorbo de su taro de cerveza

-Es i turno,-dijo este tendiéndole su tarro-Toma-le dijo

El pobre que apenas y salía de lo anterior obedeció al acto, tomando el tarro entres su manos para que no se le fuera a caer, apenas y dio un sorbo regresando el tarro.

-Ya esta-dijo Alemania-El mío fue un "beso indirecto"-aclaro dejando al canadiense hirviendo al darse cuenta de lo hecho

-Oh de eso se trata-el ruso jalo a Matt hasta el con todo y silla-Saben en las regiones frías a un beso particular-sin decir "agua va" le tomo del rostro acercándolo, Matt estaba paralizado del susto al verle mas y mas cerca, Pero el ruso solamente froto sus narices con una sonrisita traviesa-"Beso esquimal"-dijo, después se separo-Siempre quise intentar eso…

-"yo también pero ya cambie de parecer"-pensaba el pobre

-¡Que les pasa a ustedes hip!-Inglaterra se puso en pie con dificultad aporreando la mesa-Esos son puros besos indirectos como el de Alemania, al menos veneciano entiende el punto-camino-No es beso a menos de que tus labios toque su piel

Un escalofrió le recorrió al ver frente a si al borracho (y con la mirada perdida) de Inglaterra esperando que a este no le diera por brincarle encima. No obstante el ingles se dejo caer, aunque en realidad se puso de rodillas a propósito, después noto que en verdad solo se había hincado, Inglaterra tomo su mano con delicadeza y poso un suave e delicado beso en su mano. La cara de Mathew se puso más y más roja; Igi hablo mientras se incorporaba.

-En nombre de mi reina un "Beso ingles"

-Wa ese estuvo bueno-brincaba-Alemania, Alemania ¡Quiero uno de esos!

-Sugoi, algo digno de ver-Decía Japón en la cámara

-Entonces ese también se podía-decía Rusia con los brazos cruzados

-¡Indecentes!

Mientras tanto Mattew respiraba intentando normalizar los latidos de su corazón, Aquellos "besos" lograron alterarle los nervios a niveles enormes, al menos no habían sido en los labios por que si no…

-¿Ingles? Jum prefiero un francés…

No supo en que momento pasó, ni cuanto tiempo trascurrió, solo sabía que de pronto Francis estaba despierto y le sostenía la barbilla con suavidad, a menos de cinco centímetros entre los labios propios y los ajenos. Tan repentino que no reacciono, que su cara no tenia ni expresión ni color (de mas), la sombra del Frances cubría su rostro parcialmente y delimitaba su campo de visión; solo podía ver la mueca de Francis que decía prácticamente "al menos alcance mi turno". Fue entonces que Matt se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad, ese seria su "primer beso". Y seria con una persona que, el sabia, le daría igual, un Casanova que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, quien lo haría por simple pasatiempo. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, los labios de el francés estaban por rozar los suyos y no podía mas que sentirse desdichado; termino por cerrar los ojos con fuerza e esperar que eso acabara, e después salir de lugar intentando olvidar que aquello paso. Pero sabia que era casi imposible, Francis no había tenido nada de actividad y eso era algo que no toleraba mucho y el con su actitud sumisa no podía hacer mucho seguramente. El sentimiento de desesperanza fue mas grande de lo que pensó, ya que apenas sintió los labios del francés contra los suyos se estremeció; ser besado y no querido. Ser solo el juguete de una noche convencido de un falso amor, una mera ilusión para mantenerlo callado y nada mas…

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Pero de aquel roce no paso, algo extraño en Francis que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad; se quedo quieto notando que tampoco sentía su mano en la barbilla ¿Qué había pasado?

Abrió un poco los ojos y noto su visión empañada, sin notarlo sus lagrimas se había acumulado en sus ojos, paso rápidamente su brazo por estos, abochornado esperando que los demás no lo habían notado, que patético.

Elevo la vista al frente vacilante pero a quien vio no fue al francés, se topo con un sonriente Alfred. Su corazón replico rápidamente, tanto así que sintió le daría un ataque.

-¡Look me!-Clamo Alfred sobre algo-¡El dueño del bar me dio este barril gratis por pagar todo en efectivo y en adelantado!-celebraba riendo sobre un gran barril

-Eh…América-Ludwig tenia un gran tic junto al resto y la amplia sonrisa del ruso-Abajo-señalaba con la mano turbado

-¿Eh? ¿Abajo? ¿Abajo que?-bajo la vista-Oh…levanto un poco el barril-¿Francis que haces ahí abajo? ¿Juegas algo? O ¿ya te dormiste?-pregunto con una cara de absoluta ingenuidad

El pobre de Francia se veía de alguna forma peor que con el atentado de Suecia, en especia por que Alfred le "picaba" preguntando repetidamente si estaba oyendo, y no era de extrañar, con semejante barril del tamaño de un elefante joven, algo que solo Alfred podría cargar como si cualquier cosa, además de la silla hecha añicos en la que estaba. Las naciones sudaron frio.

-Aunque le piques dudo que despierte…este sexenio

-¿Eh? ¿Nani?-cara de completa e absoluta ignorancia, más sudor frio

-No creo que sirva de algo decirle Alemania-san

-Bu-hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas-¿Por qué todos me ven como si hubiera asaltado un banco?

-Yo tampoco entiendo-dijo Rusia feliz

-Señores cerraremos en diez minutos-anuncio el barman mientras el mesero ayudaba a Austria a guardar sus cosas (partituras)-La ultima ronda va por la casa

-¡Great! ¡Comete esa Inglaterra!

-¡Te estoy oyendo!

-Entonces es hora de irnos-Ludwig se bebió de un solo trago el tarro que le pasaron

-Eso parece-Kiku aun con la cámara tomo su copa-Ya me estoy quedando sin batería

-Ah pero si no hemos terminado el juego-Veneciano elevo su copa de vino-¡Falta América!-dijo enérgico

-¿Eh?-dijo el aludido deteniéndose de tomar su bebida de la bandeja-¿Yo que?

-…-a Mathew se le colorearon las mejillas

-No quedo el juego suspendido-clamo igi dejando a media su tarro-Por que el Wine bastard no completo su turno

-De acuerdo con mi cámara-Japón se separo del aparato y rebobino la cinta-Si hubo roce, por tanto el turno de Francis concluyo, el suyo fue "pico", algo extraño viniendo de el…

-¿Pico? ¿De que hablan?-con una ceja arqueada, no se enteraba de nada

-El papel de Canadá decía "Recibe un beso"-Aclaro Ludwig

-¿Kiss?...¡Ah Kiss!-sonrió riéndose algo-Pero Canadá siendo besado es muy…

-Ya todos pasamos-interrumpió Kiku viéndole por la lente-Y Francis-san fue el mas cercano ya que sus labios rozaron-suspiro negando-Pero supongo que América-san tendrá problemas con lo ultimo ya que usted y Canadá-san son…

-¿Solo un beso?-interrumpió Alfred-¡Easy!

Y sin decir nada mas junto sus labios con los del canadiense, quien nunca se lo espero. De esta manera a todos se les fue la mandíbula por lo descarado y desenfadado del acto; Austria soltó sus maletas y grito "indecente" muy alto. El imperturbable Rusia seguía sonriendo. Fue cosa de solo unos tres o cuatro segundos, pero para el involucrado el tiempo se detuvo ¡Alfred lo estaba besando! Su corazón dio un gran brinco hizo mucho ruido y después de la nada se quedo completamente callado que creyó que le había dado un infartó. Y tan rápido e espontaneo como surgió se acabo. El americano abrió los ojos tranquilamente sin pisca alguna de sarcasmo, no dijo nada por dos segundos y después su sonrisa de oreja a oreja coronada con la señal de la victoria volvió estruendosamente.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Que les dije! ¡Easy!-se calmo un poco volviendo la mirada al japonés-¿Qué decías Japón?

-…Nada, olvídelo

Kiku estaba estático, Ludwig se debatía entre ponerse pálido o rojo, Veneciano vitoreaba, Iván aplaudía, e Arthur susurraba entre dientes lo "liberal" del americano.

-Bueno…los americanos se parecen un poco a los franceses…

-¡Alfred eres un aprovechado!-la jalo la oreja

-¡Itai, itai itee! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¡Te lo acabo de decir!

-Ahora ya se acabo mi batería-Japón daba golpecitos a la cámara

-Japón así no se golpea algo-el ruso tomo la cámara para su horror-Se hace ¡Así!

-¡Ah!-Ludwig se quito del camino de la cámara-¡Rusia fíjate donde lanzas las cosas!

-M-mi cámara-azul camino a los resto, América chillo adelantándose

-¡Mi película de Cowboys con mis súper escenas en vivo!-tomo el aparato intentando ( por la fuerza) juntar dos partes impares-¡Tiene arreglo. Tiene arreglo!-repetía con fuerza

-¡América-san Matte kurasai!-el el suelo estirando la mano como colegiala herida

-Que mala suerte-veneciano veía como la cámara destrozada era puesta en escena del crimen por el alemán e encintada-Yo quería una copia de la cinta; y tu Canadá… ¿are?

-Que mala suerte, la producción de mi película-decía tras la cinta amarilla

-M-Mi cámara-pálido a un lado

-Tranquilízate Japón… Rusia no lo hizo a propósito

-…yii-le miro con aura sombría-Por favor América-san no intente consolarme

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-ingenuo, el aura del japonés aumento y un brillo rojo se reflejo

-¡He! ¡Japón!-Ludwig le tomo por los hombros-¡Tranquilízate respira!-decía algo asustado

-Eres un tonto Alfred, aprender a leer el ambiente*

-¿Leer el aire*? ¿Otra vez?-Inglaterra niega palmeándose al rostro

-¡Alemania, Alemania!-veneciano corría-¡Canadá no me responde!-dijo al llegar

-¿Eh?

Todos giraron, el canadiense en la silla con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, seguía en la misma posición que hasta hace un rato. Se le acercaron rodeándole.

-¿Canadá?

-uh…-el ruso se agacho hasta poder ver debajo de su copete-¡Ah!-sonrió- genial, No había visto esa expresión desde la segunda Guerra mundial

-¡La segunda!-se acerco tomándole por los hombres-¡Canadá-san, Canadá-san me oye!-le sacudió dejando que su cabeza se fuera para atrás-¡Cana…!-lo soltó

El equilibrio se perdió y el canadiense se fue de espaldas completamente K.O, pero lo que no sabían era que Mattew…¡Ya llevaba inconsciente diez minutos!

-hetalia…-chibi Canadá se cae al piso-

-Ah…Mi cabeza- Un adolorido y tambaleante Francis salía

-¡No te muevas Baka!-Clamo Inglaterra de quien se sujetaba, ambos moviéndose erráticos

-Ustedes dos se sujetan de la persona equivocada-Alemania quien salía con Italia sudo frio

-Alemania-san regularmente se apoya en América-san-Kiku al lado del ruso vestía de luto y en una caja para cenizas iba la cámara, noto la mirada del alemán-El mismo adivino-dijo con simpleza

-Sabia que dirías eso-mas sudor

-Ese tipo se oye molesto-clamo un pensativo Rusia a su lado-¡Oh ya se! lo maldeciré

-No haga eso por favor-nervioso-Ya estamos hasta el tope con los temblores

-eh…pero si lo vivirás en 18 años

-Aun así es inaceptable-sudando

-¡Hey ustedes espérenme!-chillo Alfred saliendo de ultimo-¡Rayos como pueden olvidarse de mi importante presencia!

-Te tardaste-el otro inflo las mejillas

-Canadá pesa-se quejo-¿Por qué tengo que llevarlo yo?-señalo al inconsciente sobre si

-Por que fue tu culpa que se desmayara…otra vez-susurro lo ultimo por lo bajo-Mira que ser un brusco desconsiderado

-¿el que?-alzo el rostro el francés-¿de que me perdí?

-¡Silencio pervertido, esto es tu culpa!

-¿eh? ¿Ah?

-Entonces por que Francis no lo carga-se quejo

-Por que Francis apenas puede con su alma- en ese momento el otro se volvió a desmayar, haciendo a Inglaterra tambalearse

-¡No te duermas ahora bastard!-casi se caen de no ser por Alemania

-Ni hablar, Italia y yo nos encargaremos de que estos dos lleguen a casas-anuncio separándolos para llevarse a Francia mientras Italia apoyaba a Inglaterra. Eu se quejo

-¡ah yo quiero ir con ustedes!

-Ni hablar-reprocho Igi-Tú debes dejar a Canadá en su casa, a fin de cuentas viven cerca

-No tengo ganas de cruzar la frontera-puchero

-¡Deja de hacer caras y cumple con tu deber!

-Si ese es el cazo me retiro-Japón dio una reverencia

-Ah ¿ya te vas?-Italia decepcionado

-Si, ya que vivo lejos, debo llegar a casa cuanto antes

-Ven con nosotros-aconsejo Alemania-luego de dejar a estos dos te dejamos en tu casa

-Gracias Alemania-san, pero estoy bien

-Yo también me voy-anuncio Rusia

-También se ira solo Rusia-san

-No-señalo un callejón-Vinieron por mi-Kiku vio el lugar con un signo interrogatorio

-Oni-san te tardaste…-Como monstro de película Bielorrusia salió del bote de basura con una sonrisa aterradora arrastrándose afuera

-¡Sadako, la niña del bote (Aro)!-grito espantado, después sudando frio giro al resto- Iré con ustedes

-Ve~…-sudor frio. Rusia se despidió y se fue

-¡No es justo todos se van juntos!

-Alfred…

-Esta bien, esta bien-giro-Voy a dejar a Canadá en…un callejón ¡Y luego los alcanzo!-clamo decidido en un grito-Inglaterra le tiro un zapato-¡SHOE!*-los esquivo por poco y lo miro desafiante-¡Bad Shoe! ¡Inglaterra no imites al fotógrafo!

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-¡Si así va a ser cada zapatazo será un misil a tu nación!

-Baka déjate de tonterías

-Si ya se-hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda.-Voy al frontera, la cruzo y dejo a Matt en…

PiiPii~Piiiii

El claxon de un auto les hizo girar en dirección a la calle. Un auto negro con los faros prendidos iluminaron la solitaria calle donde estaba el bar e ellos. Era de aquello vehículos que los presentes solían utilizar junto con los presidentes al ir a la ONU. Ya se estaban preguntando que nación iba en el a esa horas de la madrugada cuando el vehículo giro para estacionarse, dejándose ver un par de banderas canadienses sobre el mismo. Estacionándose frente a ellos.

De dicho vehículo un joven salió de la puerta trasera; era rubio y delgado, parecía medir lo que el americano y hasta cierto punto había similitud; sus ojos ocultos por unas pequeñas gafas negras rectangulares, se dejaron ver un instante, el mismo en el que bajaba del auto, eran azul, azul oscuro sin llegar al negro o violeta usual de los canadienses. Un arcillo en su oreja derecha y el pelo hasta el hombro, además vestía de traje y corbata oscuros, lo cual por un momento le hizo parecer del servicio secreto, aunque a la luz de los faros se vio azul oscuro y no negro, desasiendo el malentendido visual. No parecía pasar de los veinte.

El joven camino hasta el americano, quien estaba algo mas separado del resto, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión alguna, hasta que su vista se topo con el dormido canadiense, ante lo cual por un momento lucio sorprendido, pero ocultando el gesto rápidamente.

-El señor Canadá llega siempre a las siete luego de las juntas con el G8-dijo con firmeza -Se me hizo entraño no verle en su hogar a tal hora por lo que fui a investigar. Se me informó que el señor Canadá salió en grupo, cosa de por si extraña, pero cuando su nombre figuro en la lista todo se volvió claro-Miro al americano inquisitivamente-Señor América

-Joshua-entono con seriedad-Que te trae por aquí

-Mi trabajo por supuesto-clamo en tono frio- Si es tan amable podría quitar sus manos del señor Canadá

-Por que debería-clamó en un susurro-Me encargaron dejarlo en su casa

-Usted conoce mi posición señor-dijo sin doblegarse- y sabrá cuanto he invertido en ella. De tal manera defiendo mi lugar acatando mis funciones, entre ellas evitar que el señor Canadá salga "perjudicado"

Alfred arrugo el ceño.

-No querrá que este pequeño incidente sea tomado a mal por los jefes del señor Canadá- sugirió en voz confidente

-¿Es eso una amenaza?-Endureció sus facciones mirándole inquisitivamente unos segundos

-Por supuesto que no señor, quien seria tan tonto como para contradecir a una nación tan poderosa contra usted; un solo hombre no podría hacer nada. –Sonrió-ni siquiera una nación como la nuestra, cualquiera que le intenté enfrentar-bajo la mirada dejando expuesta su fría mirada azul-volvería hecho cenizas…

El americano no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado observando. El mas joven termino por suspirar y cambiar su rostro completamente de la frialdad, a lo amigable.

-A partir de aquí yo me encargo señor América, por favor no me deje sin trabajo. Señor le ruego disculpe mi forma un poco ruda de hablar, solo estaba un poco preocupado por el señor Canadá, espero no haberlo ofendido

Sonrió cálidamente como el canadiense inconsciente solía hacer, y de manera extraña, aquello al americano le pareció más desagradable que sus palabras, arrugo ligeramente el ceño, pero tampoco dijo nada. Aun cuando el otro se acerco a el para tomar al inconsciente y conducirle al interior de vehículo, ni siquiera intento impedirlo. El otro volvió frente suyo solo para tenderle la mano en forma respetuosa, Alfred le miro apenas antes de estrechársela, no hubo movimientos rudos por ninguno de los dos, ni palabras, al menos por un rato.

-Le agradezco haber mantenido al señor Canadá libre de fracturas en esta ocasión-decía el otro con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreír o estrecharle la mano-y le agradecería también no venir sin avisarnos primero. Las fronteras existen por algo

Retiro su mano del agarre al concluir la frase, no dándole oportunidad de reaccionar a ello, y retirándose en poco entrando al vehículo que no tardo en ponerse en marcha, perdiéndose en poco en la oscura calle. Los demás países habiéndose perdido la mitad de la conversación (por no decir casi toda) se acercaron al americano luego de perder de vista al vehículo, estaban francamente confundidos.

-¿Quién era esa persona Alemania?

-No estoy seguro-de brazos cruzados-Me parece haberlo visto antes…

-Creen que sea-Japón saco el dedo meñique dudoso mirándolos-…de Canadá-san

-No es eso-Inglaterra se incorporo sin la ayuda del italiano golpeándose la frente-Creo recordar que su nombre es Joshua…

-¿Y eso? ¿Es uno de los nuevos jefes de Canadá?

-¿Ve~? Pero mis jefes no me vienen a buscar cuando me pierdo

-Tampoco a mi Italia-sudando frio

-A ninguno en realidad-sudo Japón frente a ellos

-Por que no es uno de sus jefes-el Ingles se sujeto el puente de la nariz mirando arriba con los ojos cerrados-Es su asistente personal… nos lo presentaron a Alfred y a mi en una reunión personal hace tiempo, sigue a Canadá casi todas partes excepto por el G8 y la ONU, esto ultimo lo decidieron los presidentes que no estaban de acuerdo que hubiera alguien mas que los representantes en el lugar

-Oh recuerdo algo de eso-noto Kiku-Lo menciono mi jefe hace algún tiempo

-Ahora que lo pienso ninguno de nosotros ha tenido antes un asistente-medito Alemania-Ya que al final no durarían mas que un par de décadas y es mucho estar eligiendo a alguien apto, que Canadá tenga uno es raro, una persona como ese tal Joshua debe ser muy talentosa…

-Detesto a ese sujeto

La declaración del americano sorprendió a todos, no por sus palabras, más bien por el tono que había empleado al hacerlo, no parecía estar haciendo un berrinche infantil. Tenía por expresión, una mueca dura y fría.

-¿América…san?

-…Pua!-se estiro de una sola vez-¡El alcohol se me esta subiendo a la cabeza MOMY!-grito dando vueltas en círculos como loco haciendo sudar frio a todos

-Seguro vimos mal-decía Japón con una gran gota de sudor

El otro se detuvo y corrió de vuelta hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ahora si los puedo acompañar! ¡Exellente!-le dio una palmada en la espalda a Francia

-¡Kya eso duele!-se despertó de golpe adolorido

-Oh estabas dormido-con carita sonriente

-¡Ya no idiota!-sobándose la espalda con dos lagrimitas

-Jajajaja ¡El Clock radio Alfred en acción!

-¡No pedí ser despertado!

-Francia ni-chan quiere hacer algo con la mano

-Italia no veas-le cubre los ojos

-No sabía que Francia podía hacer la Britney señal ¡Crazy!

-¡Aun no se van bola de indecentes!-Austria sacaba humito detrás de ellos

-Austria-san y Barman-san ya cerraron-Noto Kiku viendo a los hombres fuera del local con cara de "¿que demonios?"

-¡Te enseñare una verdadera britney señal Francia!-Alfred hizo lo propio

-¡Wou Austria esta rojo de furia!

-¡Lárguense o los mando a patadas a Suiza, dejare que Vash les llene la cabeza de plomo!-furioso ante la grosería

-Tranquilízate Roderich -decía Alemania-Yo no tengo que ver en…

-Tu también-se concentro en el-Vete de aquí sino quieres que viva en tu casa…otra vez

Alemania empalideció, tomo de las manos a Japón, Italia y Inglaterra y se los llevo corriendo diciendo "vámonos" atropelladamente. Los otros dos lo notaron.

-¡Ah nos dejan!

-¡Esperen a Oni-chan!-corrió

-Francia es hacia el otro…-choco con la pared-…lado-sudor frio-A bueno le avise-suspiro-En estos casos lo único que se puede hacer es…-corrió-¡Bye, Bye Francia!

-¡No se atrevan a dejarlo aquí!-el austriaco tomo al francés de un pie y se los arrojo al resto, quienes cayeron como pinos de boliche

-¡What! ¡No Austria era débil!-decía Alfred abajo

-Si lo haces enojar es peor que la gripé-Clamo Ludwig a su lado

-Creo que será mejor tomar un taxi-sugirió Kiku encima

-Ve~…-Italia sin saber ni como estaba sentado sobre ellos junto a Inglaterra y sobre Francia-¡Francia-ni-chan esta durmiendo otra vez y ya no hay taxis aquí después de las once!

-¡Oh rayos!

-América llama a alguno de tus aviones

-¡Les di la noche libre!-clamo agitándose debajo-¡Y Tony no quiere contestar mi llamado telepático!

-¡que rayos…! ¡Maldito imbécil no sirves para nada más que problemas!

-¡¿What?

-¡Ve! América y Alemania se están poniendo como Austria

-Inglaterra-san, Italia-kun será mejor adelantarnos-Clamo el japonés apresurado zafándose del embrollo, llevándose a los otros lejos del desastre pos-apocalíptico del alemán y el americano, donde el francés figuraba como pelota de ping-pog

-¿Estarán bien? –Italia y Japón ayudaban a Inglaterra a caminar cada uno sosteniéndole de un brazo

-Quizás…Inglaterra-san ¿cree poder llamar a alguien que venga por nosotros?

-Tengo el Teléfono en mi bolsillo derecho-indico medio ido-Tómalo y presiona prolongadamente el tres, te dirán que hacer

El japonés acato las indicaciones enfrascando en una conversación con el chofer del ingles, mientras este veía disimuladamente al americano quien montaba su usual jaleo, pronto lo mueca usual de fastidio se convirtió en una de preocupación. Miraba a Alfred como si pudiera ver a través de su falsa alegría y su juguetón carácter, mientras su imagen con las palabras dichas se rebobinaban. "Detesto a es tipo". Esa cara no la había visto en mucho, pues solamente Inglaterra podía distinguir entre una simple rabieta y el odio profundo del americano.

-Idiota-susurro bajo desviando la mirada-Tu no dejas que nadie te hable así

-Inglaterra-san Dicen que llegaran en veinte minutos

-De acuerdo, si me disculpas Japón, dormiré-en ese instante bajo la vista quedando K.O

-Eso fue…-sudaba frio-Rápido…

-¡Japón, Japón! ¡Alemania esta haciendo algo con la mano!

-¡No veas Italia-kun!

-Hetalia fin- chibi Japón cubriendo a chibi Italia-

XD ¿que les pareció? ¡Comenten! Pronto será el otro episodio (si como no cuando consiga otro Word y sepa que le pasa a este), aunque no garantizo que sea igual de largo que o interesante D:

Pero hare lo posible ¡YeY!


End file.
